


Merlisten Episode 54: 2x07 - The Witchfinder

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Episode Review, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: In today’s episode, the hosts talk about the sevent episode of the second season of BBC'sMerlin.
Relationships: Aredian & Gaius (Merlin), Aredian & Merlin (Merlin), Aredian & Morgana (Merlin), Aredian & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlisten [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/914841
Kudos: 5





	Merlisten Episode 54: 2x07 - The Witchfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [xancredible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [xan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible)

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

Also available on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en).

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2054%20-%20Episode%20Review%202x07%20The%20Witchfinder.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 02:45:21 | 114 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
All additional music and sound clips stem from freesound.org  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, resources, and news on our [website](https://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-54-review-2x07-the-witchfinder/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule).
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten) || [Discord](https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf) || [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/de/podcast/merlisten/id1397027322?l=en)


End file.
